


Wanna Try Something New?

by neko_desire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 1: Magic, M/M, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Promptis2018nsfw, Sex Magic, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_desire/pseuds/neko_desire
Summary: After assuring Prompto that his magic reserve won't run dry if they use it during sex, Noctis gives Prompto one of the best nights he's ever had.





	Wanna Try Something New?

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this on Noct's birthday is a coincidence, but HBD Noct!

Noctis broke the kiss so that he could stare into the other’s eyes, panting a little. Both had got each other hot and heavy while they had shuffled off the other’s shirts, which were now discarded somewhere on the floor of their hotel room. “Hey, Prom, can I try something?” He asked, peppering kisses prompto’s jawline upto his ear.

“Mm… Sure, what is it?” He hummed, rolling his head back slightly so that Noctis had better access to his neck so he could continue.

“I had the idea while I was filling some flasks last night… How would you feel if I used some magic on you? Not a lot, but enough so that you could feel it.”

Prompto looked a little unsure. “I like the idea, Noct, but don’t you need it for fights and stuff? You can’t use the power on me when it could save our  _ lives _ .” Prompto was stopped by the finger that was placed upon his lips.

“If that’s what you’re worried about, then don’t be. I filled tons of flasks last night, and if I’m using the magic at such a low level, then it seriously won’t impact on how much I have… Like, at all.” Prompto looked thoughtful for a moment, staring at Noctis. It wasn’t a hard decision to make, it would take their sex game to the next level for sure. But there was also an element of  _ danger _ that came with this escapade too - if Noct somehow lost control or didn’t realise how intense he was being with his magic, then he could really hurt Prompto. He knew that Noct would never purposely harm him, but he didn’t want to end up with third degree burns anywhere.

“Sure, it sounds good then.” He purred, bringing his face next to Noctis’ ear “But summon an elixir and phoenix down and put them on the bedside table, just to be safe.”

Noctis did exactly as Prompto had asked, summoning both of the curatives and placing them on the table next to them. He understood Prompto’s weariness, and how it indeed could go wrong. “There’s still elixirs and phoenixes in the Armiger if you need to summon one, but I’ll make sure you don’t need them.” He murmured, returning to kissing down Prompto’s neck and chest.

Noctis know that after Prompto’s top surgery, he’d lost most of the sensation in his nipples. Not all of it - he could still feel dull movement around them, like they were numb - but he knew that he would likely never regain 100% feeling in them. He didn’t mind though, it was a reasonable sacrifice to be a step closer to how he wants to look, and for people to view him as the correct gender.

Wandering hands levelled with Noctis’ kisses around his chest and torso, lightly kneading and rubbing over his skin, eliciting small hums of pleasure. He was enjoying it, so when Noctis pulled back, he groaned slightly at the loss.

“Prom, hold your arm out for a sec. I wanna test this before I use it.” He said as he held his own arm in front of himself and pressed two fingers to the middle of his arm. Satisfied with the level of elemancy being low enough, he then pressed the same two fingers to the middle of the inside of Prompto’s forearm. Small flicks of electricity began jolting up and down his forearm, the sensation was just unusual rather than anything remotely painful. “Good?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, it doesn’t hurt. Just feels a little weird is all.”

Taking the new information on board, Noctis acknowledged him by kissing the tip of his nose and giving him a small ‘okay’ before resuming where he was. “If it does hurt, just tell me to stop or use our safewords. You know I’ll respond to either.”

The first shock came on his left hand side, just below his pectoral muscle, on his top abdominal. It was a sharp, fast pain that lasted about three seconds, but still made him tense up at the sensation, before he then relaxed as the sensation disappeared. “That felt good, Noct.” He felt the edge of Noctis’ lips curl against the center of his chest as he traced his hand down slightly to the top of his ‘V’ line, just above his trousers.

Another shock came, just as gentle, but it lasted longer this time. He guessed it would have only been around five seconds, but Gods did it feel longer. 

Noctis kissed Prompto lightly on the lips before he began deepening it, sucking on his bottom lip to ask permission. Prompto - not being one to deny his boyfriend - instantly allowed his entry and became more greedy himself, letting his tongue slide over Noctis’ and vice versa.

“Gods, Prom, you have no idea how weirdly hot this is.” He murmured as he broke the kiss for a moment. “I didn’t think it would be as good as this. It shows off all your muscles, and  _ damn _ , you are  _ ripped _ .” Prompto blushed at the compliment, trying to think of a witty remark to bounce back at him in banter, but the idea was lost when Noctis’ lips latched onto his own again.

Noctis managed to wiggle Prompto out of his trousers so that he only lay in his boxers now. His hands trailed along his thighs, across the patches of too-many-to-count freckles. A shock came from his other hand this time, it was a little unexpected as he had focused on Noctis’ left hand so much that he had forgotten about the right. He had made a little ‘yip’ noise as he had pulled away from the kiss suddenly, his eyes meeting Noctis’, who’s expression was unreadable.

“Are you okay?” He rushed. “Did I hurt y-”

“Shh, Noct. I’m fine. Just surprised me is all.” He admitted. “I expected it to come from your left hand instead is all.” Noctis offered a small ‘oh’ and kissed him again.

“While we’ve stopped, can I try fire and ice on your arm so that I know how much to do?” He asked, pulling away and sitting himself upright so that he’s knelt over Prompto’s torso. Prompto gave him a quick ‘sure’ as he offered his arm out again. Like before, he tested the element on his own arm before offering it to Prompto. This time, his hand was hot - dissimilarly to the electricity, the heat seemed to radiate from his palm.

“A little cooler maybe?” Prompto offered. It wasn’t burning hot, but it was a little too warm for comfort knowing that if the hand stayed in one place for more than a few seconds then it may start searing with pain.

Noctis’ hand didn’t let go of Prompto’s arm as he diluted the fire magic radiating from his hand further. “How about that?” He asked.

Prompto let the hand sit on his arm a little longer before answering. “Yeah, that’s good. Before felt like it could burn if you kept it in one place, but this is good.” Content with the answer, Noctis felt the heat from his hand on his own arm and making a mental note of it. Repeating the process with his final element on himself, reached for Prompto’s arm and waited for the latter to respond with positive confirmation.

He moved back to rubbing at Prompto’s legs, this time his right hand hot and his left cold. He didn’t say much - it was difficult to delicately maintain both fire and ice magic at the same time. Prompto could appreciate this and kept himself quiet, bar the hitches in his breath and the small moans that escaped. 

His fingers caught at the top of Prompto’s waistband and he looked up to meet Prompto’s gaze. “Alright to take these off? I wanna go down on you.” His voice had a husk to it, an indicator to Prompto of Noctis’ arousal. Prompto nodded and lifted his hips to easily allow Noctis to discard of the boxer briefs somewhere on the floor. Noctis encouraged Prompto’s legs to open up further through gentle caresses and kisses to the inside of his thighs.

His tongue connected with one of his outer lips first, softly licking upwards and going nowhere near where he wants it. The action was repeated again, then a kiss was placed on top of his mons pubis. Prompto’s hips were wiggling around, trying to receive some more direct stimulation. Noctis decided to swipe his tongue up his other outer lip.

“Noct! Come on, man!” Prompto’s blush at his own words was really cute. Noctis could see how turned on Prompto was from how he had been building him up. There was a little dribble coming from his hole, and his clit was just starting to peak from under its hood. A small press of a kiss to his bud had Prompto’s hands flying to Noctis’ hair with a gasp from the blond in an attempt to keep his head there while his hips bucked up.

The prince’s hands began trailing around Prompto’s legs not too long after, confident that if he let go they wouldn’t coil together and break his neck. Blue eyes focused in on Noctis’ right hand when it began to heat up as he stroked along his thigh a few times, then dragging his palm towards his vulva at the same time that his tongue came to meet his clitoris in an upward motion.

The combined heat and pressure of both the prince’s tongue and hand made Prompto’s hips jolt up and attempt to grind against the sensation. “Guess it feels good then.” Noctis hummed, not moving from his spot between his legs. His hand moves and cools down, not ice cold, but enough to notice the loss of sensation. His hand started moving around, splaying his labia, brushing against his cock, and briefly circling his hole. A small shock pulsed down his left outer lip, causing him to gasp and clench up in his nether regions.

Noctis was taken aback by how  _ strong _ the contraction of his vulva looked. It honestly looked like it could crush his dick if he was inside of there.

Prompto started becoming more vocal as the raven began to stroke around him again, rubbing at his thighs as well as inbetween. He caught underneath both knees and pushed them up allowing for his head to gain better access. Prompto quickly got the hint and held his legs up for Noctis around his thighs, which freed up the latter’s hands.

His tongue was back on him, lapping in and around his vulva, kissing and nipping at his thighs. Prompto loved this kind of attention, he loved the feel and the attention he received, knowing that Noctis was only focused on him in that moment.

An index finger swiped around the bottom of his hole, tracing his perineum momentarily before it traced back up and sunk itself in with well-practiced ease. At this point, there wasn’t much of a need for lube unless Noctis was going to add more fingers (or something even bigger), but they knew it was in the bedside table drawer if either felt the need to bring it out and use it.

The finger slowly moved in and out, almost in a piston-like movement. Prompto could feel that Noctis was purposely avoiding the places inside of his hole that he knows make him feel good. Prompto whined and tried to grind down while still holding his legs up. “Noct, please… I-I want more.”

The finger inside of him cooled down, becoming ice cold. It was a weird sensation, while not painful or causing discomfort, he could imagine the feeling was likely akin to that of an ice lolly. The motions stilled, leaving the digit weighing heavy inside of him. “How does that feel? Want me to warm it back up?”

“Nah, it’s good. It just feels weird, yanno? Not like, bad weird, just, different weird.” Slowly, his pelvic floor began relaxing around the finger - Prompto hadn’t even realised that he had tightened around the finger so harshly. Noctis resumed his movement slowly, allowing Prompto to become accustomed. 

Between his moans, Noctis slid his other hand lower, just to brush up against Prompto’s clit with the lightest touch to make him gasp. It could have been misconstrued as something accidental if Prompto didn’t know him better. “You’re so sensitive here…” Noctis murmured thoughtfully, like it wasn’t something he already knew.

On the hand drifting along his torso, the blond felt little pin pricks of static coming from Noctis’ index finger. It felt much weaker than it had when he had been playing with his body a few minutes ago. “You can go a little harder with this one” He tapped the back of the hand that was sending weak pulses to his abdomen. “It barely feels like anything.” Noctis just hummed in acknowledgement, but the electricity flowing through his finger didn’t increase. The finger inside of him, however, did slip out of him and he whined at the loss.

He watched as Noctis made a show out of licking up the finger that had just been inside of him a moment ago “Eww, Noct! Don’t be gross.”

“You love it really.”

“Never said I didn’t.” He mumbled, averting his gaze long enough that when a hot finger pushed back inside of him he jerked and moaned in surprise. He wiggled his hips and keened at the new sensation.

“Good?”

“Really good.” He confirmed, gasping when Noctis brushed against his sweet spot, nudging it over and over when he began to thrust his finger in and out. Noctis knew that the blond would get close like this, he could get really close, but struggled to get off on just internal stimulation. He waited a little longer, feeling how easy Prompto was taking his finger like he was melting around it. He thought about adding another, but thought against it as he knew his partner was nearly done anyway.

“Nocttttt! Stop teasing me! I’m gonna cum!” Hands gripped tight in his hair. Noctis’ finger that dragged over his torso dragged down right onto his clit and Prompto  _ screamed _ as he came, liquid squirted all over Noctis’ face as he did so two or three times. Noctis waited until he had ridden out the whole of his orgam before removing his fingers from on his clit and inside.

“Woah.” Noctis marvelled. “That was so hot.” Prompto’s laugh was ragged and raw. Noctis climbed back over him and kissed him hard, sucking on Prompto’s bottom lip when he broke for air. Prompto could taste himself on Noctis’ lips, but at this point, he was too fucked out to care. They lay there, waiting for Prompto to regain his focus while the raven murmured loving words to him.

“That. Was. Amazing.” He gasped, his chest still rising and falling heavily. “I see you liked it just as well.” He snickered, moving his leg so that it pressed against Noctis’ erection. 

“You think you’re up to giving a helping hand?” Noctis laughed slightly at his own pun.

“Sure, but help me to the bathroom. I gotta pee first.” Prompto kissed the top of Noctis’ nose as he moved himself to the edge of the bed.


End file.
